


Soon, Darling

by Jesslovestowrite



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesslovestowrite/pseuds/Jesslovestowrite
Summary: Your mother, in her overbearing, gold digger ways, set you up on a blind date with a chaebol, only she didn’t know he had gotten in trouble with the wrong crowd…Cross-posted from Tumblr





	Soon, Darling

You sat at the table, boredly looking at one of the most expensive menus you’ve ever seen. Your date for the evening sat across from you talking about his favorite meal, obviously the most expensive one on the menu. It was quite obvious you didn’t want to be here, your mother had forced you to go on this date, hoping you would marry a rich husband just like she did.

The gold digger.

You were perfectly content with the single life you were living, having just gotten out of a sticky relationship. But, your mother thought she knew what was best for you, and immediately set you up with a chaebol when she heard the news. 

So here you are. 

Listening to a chaebol brag about himself and his riches, wishing you were anywhere else.

Sighing softly, you rested your head against your hand, looking around the formal dining room. You noticed a group of people walk into the room, which would have been normal, you were in a restaurant after all. But something about them struck you as odd. While you were observing the group, one of them made eye contact with you. You jumped slightly, turning your attention back to the person who was calling your name. 

“Y/n, you alright? You look really pale..” He questioned, looking at you. You shook your head.

“No, I’m fine.” You promised, taking a sip of your wine. 

Your date went to continue on with what he was saying, when three shots rang out, making everyone scream, including you. You turned around, seeing the man from before standing, gun aimed at the ceiling. Your date gasped from behind you, but before you could turn to face him, the man with the gun started talking. 

“Good evening, everyone, I hope you are all enjoying your dinners. However, there is one person here that I must speak with this instant.” He pointed past you, making you turn around to see who he was pointing at. Your date was as white as a sheet, mouthing ‘no,’ over and over again. The man came closer to you, and your date stood up, grabbing your arm and pulling you up. 

“Don’t - don’t come any closer!”�He called out in a shaky voice. The man snapped, and the rest of the group stepped into action, some blocking exits, others joining their leader. Your date held you in front of him as if your tiny frame could protect him.

The man tutted, shaking his head lightly. “What a gentleman, using her as protection, instead of protecting her. Whatever happened to your manners?” He asked in mock disappointment.

“Leave me alone, Kim!” He called out, holding onto you tighter. “I said I’d pay you back, and I will, I just need more time, please!”

“More time? I have given you plenty of time, but now, your time is up.” He snapped, and the men standing next to him came closer, pulling you away from your date and grabbing him, dragging him out of the restaurant. The restaurant was quiet when he was gone, leaving you in front of ‘Kim.’ “As for you,” He stared, moving closer to you. “I have a feeling I’ll be seeing you soon, Darling.”

And then he was gone.


End file.
